


Feathers

by jenovasilver



Series: Justifying the Means [1]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Beating, Child Abuse, M/M, Minor Character Death, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con References, Sibling Incest, Tearjerker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-29
Updated: 2011-12-29
Packaged: 2017-10-28 09:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/306579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jenovasilver/pseuds/jenovasilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The night before he is executed, Federico remembers the precious moments he had with Ezio..</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Here is chapter one of Feathers, normally I don't do extreme weepyness but it might make you tear up, minor spoilers for AC2 tho! Excuse any errors and please enjoy, rate comment or crit!

***********************

Federico just sat in his cell, how could all of this happen? Everything fell apart so fast, so swiftly that he couldn’t have known the end was approaching, tomorrow he, Pertuccio and his father were doomed to die; to be executed for conspiracy against the city and its people-treason. An _utterly_ false charge…

This couldn’t be happening, no…this was a cruel dream and at any moment he would wake up and everything would be as it was. Everything will be fine.

He just wished that he said all he needed to Ezio…but it would never be enough.

*********

This morning seemed like others, weeks passed since the pleasure den, Lorenzo and his turbulent heart…today, Federico and Ezio finished practicing and were actually bathing together. They were too old and _too big_ for such antics but today just felt like something they needed to do together and Federico loved it, they were cautious as always with their relationship such as it is. Occasional quick brushes against another’s side and Ezio made it worse, he knew his charms well and made sure to completely flirt with his brother any chance he got. Paradise was fleeting but for now, Federico enjoyed harboring himself in this familial Eden, tasting the Forbidden Fruit as much as he allowed.

He no longer considered the hellfire awaiting him for his soul…days like this made hell seem so far away.

“Uccellino...that is what I will call you for now on fratello.” Federico chuckled when Ezio pulled himself out of the tub, the two barely fit in it in the first place but he managed to flail himself out. “My little bird...”

“Culo is _your_ new name..” Ezio breathed and stood up out of the tub, Federico just watched the water cascade off his body, finding the small crevice of his firm rear and sliding down to their end on the floor. It was tempting and Federico slid his fingers at the base of Ezio’s spine, making him jump, “Cazzo! What the-” Federico pulled his brother back down and into his embrace, “Truly, you are a fool.”

“This is what you do to me...this disease of the mind is your doing.”

“We fucked _twice_ already, how else did we end up in this tub together?”

“Do not tell me that the Great Ezio- Seeker of Indulgences-is this easily beaten!” Federico nibbled on Ezio’s earlobe causing the boy to tremble in his arms, for payback Ezio shoved his hands underneath the water and grabbed his brother’s flesh and instantly had it harden. “F-fahh...Dio...your fingers, such...skill.”

“I’m an Auditore, we are skilled in several areas that matter the most.”

Ezio pressed his face against his brother’s and slid his lips downward to his nape, he found the collarbone and licked it slowly while pulling the thickening flesh in his hand. Federico wasn’t trying to be overtaken by Ezio but the more he pulled, the more he found himself not caring and he leaned in the tub as Ezio returned back inside. The water was slowly becoming tepid not that they even noticed, the brothers never argued on who was on top...it was always Federico and he didn’t mind it, he felt that this further attributed his prowess in lovemaking and to satisfy his brother’s hunger was more then a complement.

Their tongues tangled in hot mouths and somehow Federico tasted his brother more acutely, he loved their struggles in kissing because neither relented. They were both weak and passionate, strong and yielding and it was enough to make a lesser person relent but Ezio was a fluttering bird in his kisses. Perhaps it was because he was still young, still maturing, not quite ripe enough...whatever it was, Federico was addicted.

“We will have to be quick, mother will worry and so will Pertuccio.” Federico managed between lustful gasps, Ezio moved himself up on his brother’s body and began kissing him down past his forehead, to his nose, to his lips and further down, he was going to suck him, “E-Ezio...did you even hear...MERDA!” That was the last cohesive word out of his mouth. Ezio TRULY was the master of head, there was no one else that could hope to conquer his ability with his tongue and sucking. Here he was, his head buried underwater and SOMEHOW was able to treat his cock like a piece of candy, Federico could only watch his brother’s head descend beneath the water and rise slowly up so that only his evil eyes peered at him. It was enough to make him come twice and Ezio only succeeded to get the first load in his mouth, the other spray made a small droopy line across the bridge of his nose and right eyebrow. Ezio learned to advert his eyes when doing this act...sometimes he catch it and others he’s hit. Federico looked at his brother as he dove under the water again to clean his face then retreated to his end of the tub, he watched as Ezio spread his legs over the edges and motioned his finger to point directly to his ass.

“Vieni da me fratello..”

And Federico complied, _oh_ did he comply, he barely could control his desire to bury himself deeper and deeper into his brother. So warm and tight, the bathwater was slick enough to make entry easier and he pushed upward; making his waist snake and rock with every sweet shudder of Ezio’s body. Ezio gripped his brother’s shoulders as he felt him tunneling in and hitting his spot methodically, whenever Federico made contact he would push in deeply and rub against it. That ALWAYS made Ezio scream and he knew it, then he forgot something...they weren’t alone in the house so when Ezio screamed servants came running and knocked on the door. It was Annetta.

“Signore Auditore!? Are you well? Signore?” She knocked on the door several times, merda, someone had to answer her, Federico made a ‘mistake’ by pushing into Ezio again,

Ezio gave him a sharp look only to have Federico return the stare.

“Say something Culo!” Ezio whispered.

“I said something last time…your turn!”

“What?! Dio…you are a fool-ahh!” Ezio screeched then managed to compose himself to answer, “It is okay…y-you..can leave!”

“Are you sure? Are you coming down with a fever?” Annetta asked, bless the woman, she was so caring, if only she knew what the eldest sons were doing… “Signore, allow me to check on you, please do not be shy!?”

“Shy?! What in the world do I have to be—ahhhh! Cazzo! Stop!” And Ezio pushed his brother off him and fell over the washtub, he was attempting to go to the door but Federico mounted him from behind, “Ah! Bastardo malato! N-not from behind...ahhh!” He muffled his cries and tried again, “Si, si...no, it is alright, I..knocked my foot against the table! All is well! Please do—ahhh-not-w-w-worry!” Annetta was silent for a while, “Please see to my brothers!”

“Si signore! Excuse me.” Annetta smiled and her shadow vanished from the doorway.

“You are a bastard.”

“You _love_ this bastard.”

“I wonder sometimes...you are more trouble then you are worth fratello.” Federico leaned over and kissed Ezio’s cheek, then slammed himself to the hilt and that sent such a force through Ezio that they both tumbled out of the tub in a soggy heap. “Merda...who is suppose to be the eldest son?”

“The one in your _ass_ , or did I knock you out of your senses?”

“Feh, don’t worry...tonight I will properly take you fratello.” Federico heaved and shot his load inside his brother, “I will show you how it is done.”

“You promise?” Ezio sat up and stared at Federico then gave him a quick peck before grabbing a water jug and rag to clean the mess between his legs, just making Federico want to fill him up just to watch him wipe himself again.

“I promise fratello, you will not travel far tomorrow after I am done with you.”

 

And Federico couldn’t wait for the sun to go down.

***********************


	2. Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers finally finish their bathroom play..but is it time for another game?

*****************

 

“Leave him alone!” Federico shouted when he heard Petruccio crying and screaming, there was laughter inside his cell from the guards, foul language and sounds of hitting amidst tiny whimpers. His rage was all consuming and Federico banged on his cell door. Their father was on a different floor above him but Federico couldn’t tell if he could hear the sounds of his youngest child being assaulted, not that he could do a thing to help him. “Cazzo pezzi di merda! You want to do harm to someone? Come for me! Spare him!”

“Oh do not worry cagna...when we’re done with him, we will _come_ for you...we have all night.” The guard laughed and a crack resonated through Pertuccio’s cell right into Federico’s, the poor child’s blood curling scream shook Federico and cemented his utter helplessness.

 _God what he wouldn’t give, what he wouldn’t sacrifice to stop this from happening._

Perhaps his sins caught up with him...that this suffering to him and his family...was because of his unholy lust.

 _But this couldn’t be God’s doing? God wouldn’t allow a innocent child to suffer would he?_

Federico just didn’t know anymore.

**************************

The Auditore brothers FINALLY finished their early morning play to properly dress and greet their family, Claudia was their only sister and she flitted around the house trying to look as beautiful as possible for her visit with Duccio. Her brothers disapproved of Duccio as he wasn’t nearly a suitable man for their precious baby sister, then again, NO ONE would be in their eyes.

“Ezio! Federico!! Look!! Is it not beautiful!?” Claudia beamed and twirled in her new gown, it had to be her 5th one and she did look rather charming in it, “Do you think Duccio will like it?”

“You are beautiful Claudia, he would have to be blind not to be taken by you!” Federico lovingly kissed her cheek and Ezio did the same, “Remember, no matter what honey Duccio pours into your ears, keep your legs firmly shut!” Claudia blushes and smacks Federico’s arm playfully then Ezio’s and the two brothers act like they were mortally wounded by her attacks.

“I will have to agree…or at the very least, wait for someone more…worthy of your affection sorellina.” Claudia squeaked when Ezio pinched her cheeks and he escorted her to the archway leading out their house with Federico behind them, watching. Claudia and Ezio were close as they were born a few years apart much like he and Federico. But because Ezio was the second eldest he felt that he had an obligation to watch out for his youngest siblings, Federico would be out on his own soon so he became used to being the eldest in the group.

“Bah! You two are always saying that! I can take care of myself and besides don’t you two make it a mission to deflower every girl in Firenze?” Federico and Ezio looked at each other...Federico stopped his flirting ways, Ezio often visited Cristina but he CLEARLY was in brother’s bed more than hers. “Ah!! There are my friends! Addio miei fratelli! Hug mama for me!” And Claudia ran to her friends all whom stopped to glance at her older brothers.

“Buongiorno signore belle..” The girls all swooned at Ezio’s greeting and Claudia had to push them out of her house, Federico chewed on his lower lip without saying a word edge wise and Ezio turned to him, “Hmm? Oh don’t tell me..”

“What? _WHAT_?!”

“We have to keep appearances fratello.”

“I know, it is nothing.” Ezio just stared at Federico, clearly he was jealous, “Ah! You..” There was no one around them so Ezio walked over to his brother slowly and Federico studied the sway of his motions carefully, it was unfair that God gave all these advantages to Ezio and each step brought a seductive rock to his hips. It was a walk of arrogance, a certain sureness that couldn’t be taught...the air escaped his lips as Ezio stood before him. That little smirk on his face and press of his lips making the small scar spread, “You...are..”

“What? Go on....say it.” Ezio grinned, damnit now Federico’s cock was stiffening and watched as Ezio pressed against his body, “Non preoccupatevi, il mio amore..” he cooed in Federico’s ear, “I will be very good to you.” Damn him, the teasing, the breath against Federico’s cheek moving down his neck and he turned to just taste his younger brother’s lips.

“What are you doing?” Petruccio squeaked and both brothers pull back like the other was on fire, the youngest coughed softly and ran over eyes wide and full of curiosity, he was holding a small chest with him, “Are you two playing a game?”

“Uh, no...no, nothing like that.”

“Then what was it? Can I play?” Petruccio stared at them with round happy eyes and both Federico and Ezio mumbled to themselves, thankfully he didn’t know WHAT they were doing but Petruccio wasn’t dumb, “I have never seen men do that with each other...is it a secret greeting? Does padre know?”

“When you are of age, you can decided if you want to play this game fratellino.” Ezio kneeled and brushed back Pertuccio’s hair softly, he kissed his chubby cheek sweetly.

“It seems like a silly game…when I am older, can I play it with you fratello?” Federico paused, waiting for Ezio’s response but he smiled at Petruccio’s question.

“When you become a man, you will be ar more interested in _other_ games…trust me.” Petruccio was confused by Ezio’s answer and laughed it off, he was never going to get the real answer he was looking for at least not till he was around his brothers’ ages. Then he coughed deeply which caught his brothers’ attention, “You need to go back to bed, fratellino.”

“B-but I have a mission!” He exclaimed and held up his small chest to reveal three small feathers inside; they look to be pigeon feathers. “I want to get eagle feathers, there is an old nest on our roof but Annetta won’t let me get up there.”

“That is for your own safety Petruccio.” Federico knelt down so he could be beside them.

“B-b-but…my mission.” Petruccio pouted and coughed again, he really needed to get some rest and looked at Ezio again, “Can…you help me! C-can you get a few eagle feathers for me?” They both wanted to say no, it sounded so stupid and boring but Petruccio wasn’t healthy enough to do something like this on his own and he was their youngest brother.

“Alright, alright…we will do as you command, now get to your bed and rest!” Petruccio couldn’t contain his happiness and hugged his brothers with all his strength then Federico swapped his rear and the two brothers eyed  him carefully as he stumble and made his mad dash upstairs to his room, “We never asked him what they were for?”

“Ahh, perhaps he is making wings, he said he wanted to be a bird remember?” Federico reminded Ezio who thought about it. “Petruccio is so ill…he does not get to play outside and has so few friends. If this brings a smile to his face, we should complete it as much as we can.”

“Then let us make a game of it. A…race si?” Ezio slyly turned to his brother, “We should decide the prize.”

“What _sweeter_ prize is there? A kiss..”

“A kiss? Idiota…” But Federico saw Ezio blow right past him and to the window, he leapt out just enough so to allow him to face his brother before fully climbing out.

“I didn’t say _where_ , fratello.” Federico felt his face flush crimson red and like a breeze Ezio vanished with Federico right on his heels.

 

********************************


	3. Race

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers conclude their race and one is rewarded for his victory...this is the last time they are together.

**************************************

The sounds of footsteps forced Federico to stand at attention as the two prison guards opened the door and stared at him. One stood out the doorway of his cell while his friend grinned and had the door locked, now it was Federico and the guard…alone.

“Your fratellino wasn’t much fun….I was not able to complete my… _interrogation_ on him.” He leered and cracked his knuckles, “But little boys are so easy broken, it does not take much and it is a shame that you are doomed to hang for your crimes.”

“We have done no crimes to earn our place here!” Federico shouted and stood up to greet the guard, his hands were bound but it wasn’t like he couldn’t fight the man off. He was trained to fight helpless like this, “My words are wasted on you.”

“They really are cagna, so do you want to struggle or allow me to take you?”

“Come claim me fascina!”

Federico fought, he tried and was winning until the guard’s companion came into assist his falling friend.

“We cannot have him bleed, bruise him!”

Federico felt his bones snapping, a punch to his jaw…each blow more painful then the last one, he was shoved against the cold brick wall of his cell and felt his pants pulled down and the laughter filling the room.

The limp sticky tip, unprepared tore violently into him.

 

 _Hell…here was the hellfire._

 

******************************

It was noon now, the sun made the city rooftops emit a soft hue and the brothers’ raced along them…scaring pigeons as they ran to nest after nest and gathered eagle feathers together.

“How many you have so far fratello?” Federico shouted and held up a small amount eagle feathers, “I have 15!”

“Ahh! So slow…I have 18…”

“What?! Cazzo!” Federico moved a little faster, he refused to lose to his younger brother but mostly he wanted to feel Ezio’s lips somewhere on his body. Ezio’s laughter made it to his ears and he moved to catch up with him.

“Come now fratello, do you NOT want me to kiss you?” Ezio chuckled, “21..”

The city guards that patrolled the rooftops usually made sure that people didn’t climb up to get into any harmful activities, assassins and thieves usually nest themselves to get into advantageous locations to strike. Since very few people are skilled or brave enough to travel on the rooftops, it could become quite dull for the guards so whenever there IS a person or persons up there, the city guards eagerly chase them off. Soon enough, a couple of guards noticed the boys racing and aimed to put a stop to it.

“Hey! Non appartieni qui!” A guard shouted to Federico and Ezio, the two boys quickly gave the guards a run for their money and dodged their attempts in grappling them, “Get back here!!”

“Vaffanculo!” Ezio shouted and ran past one of the guards with minimal effort, Federico was a tad more respectful and politely paid one of guards before navigating himself down to the alley below, just out of sight of the of the crowds. Ezio pouted as this now signaled the end of the game.

“We cannot cause trouble for the guards, they do so much for us.”

“That does not mean we have to let them bully us around...this ruins the race.”

“Don’t be a child fratello, besides,” Federico held his hand with feathers, “25...” Ezio grinned confidently and held up his own bundle.

“26.”

“Well then...I suppose this means I get to kiss you.”

“Do you not want to?” Ezio smiled and Federico fan his feathers over Ezio’s face, “Ah! What are you-” Federico smashes his lips on his brother’s and twisted his tongue all in his mouth, he pressed him against the walls to the point that Ezio was propped up on Federico’s thighs. The kiss was enough to take Ezio’s breath away and he heaved when Federico pulled away, “F-fratello…w-wait..”

“Do not tell me you do not want this…this is the prize is it not?”

“S-si…I…” Ezio tried to say something else but Federico played with his brother’s body, tickling a feather down his sides until he was able to place the feather on the growing mound between his legs, “W-where are you going to-”

“Is it not obvious?”

“We should do this somewhere more private.”

“This is private enough.” But Federico wasn’t going to settle on kissing, he was through doing that and slipped his fingers into Ezio’s clothes, the feathers tickled on his flesh simply made him laugh instead of turning him on.

“Idiota.” Ezio murmured feeling embarrassed from the fit of laughter and Federico decorated his face with sweet kisses, he pulled on Ezio’s hand so he could take feel his brother’s cock swelling. He knew Federico was ready to go and admittedly so was he, Ezio molded his fingers on his brother’s covered flesh then managed to get his fingers through the opening and made contact. Federico sighed pleased and sent his tongue over Ezio’s neck, the sweat from their race clung to him and he felt like lapping the memory off and keeping it inside him.

Neither knew why, but overtly brazen act mere feet away from the market place and public eyes made every action, every tug and lick more sensual. Perhaps it was the fear of getting caught, perhaps it was the rush from the race but the two brothers loved it and were getting drunk on the thrill. Ezio stroked his brother into a slow bubbling froth, his fingers kept slipping and he long since stopped trying to focus, his body was itching for his body to be filled and Federico could read his thoughts as if it was written on paper.

Federico pushed Ezio higher on the wall, he dropped the feathers to the dirty street and lowered his brother pants just to get to the one place he longed to bury himself in.

Ezio collapsed from the speed in which his brother slammed into him and rammed right to his brother’s mysterious spot bringing forth a loud cry of satisfaction. Federico covered his brother’s mouth and the two shared a small laugh before continuing, the feathers in Federico’s hands began to slip out and he was left clutching 4. He was mad in his pursuit to dive deeper into his brother, the pain was vivid but Ezio didn’t care and held on desperately as he could. Federico heard the soft cries and pleas from his brother and locked his lips with him as he came.

“Perdonami mio fratello...I should not be so...quick in my passions.” Federico smiled and sent one last deep push into Ezio to make him release, “You really do not understand the effect you have on me.” Ezio laid his head back on the cool wall and pats his brother’s backside softly.

“I do, it is the same with me fratello..Dio...the feathers.” Ezio glanced at the bundles of feathers on the ground and looked at his four, “We will have to start all over.” Federico moved so Ezio could slide off his thighs, they helped fixed each other up and looked for any stains that would’ve given their play away.

“Bah, it is enough, we can always collect more for Petruccio...he will be satisfied.” And Federico coughed, “Let us return home..can you walk?” Ezio glared at him and he laughed, “I must be concerned for my baby brother.”

“Such concern..I shall make my concern for your well being just as passionate.” Ezio limped slightly and cursed, “Walk slowly!”

 

“Anything for you Ezio…anything.”

 

*******************************


	4. Wings

********************************

“Federico! Federico wake up! Federico!” Ezio softly shouted through the window bars, he hung there above the dizzying heights of the city, it was completely nightfall and the cool air did nothing to quell the sickening heat bubbling in Federico’s body. He was filthy, his thighs burned from the slaps and punches of the guards left earlier…between them was another story, dried seed and blood crusted making a sordid paint trail on his skin. Ezio’s voice was straining, once he heard the choking sob, Federico finally was able to stir and turned over.

“Do ... non piangere fratellino...I..could not bare it.” Federico coughed and tried to stand to bring up his pants but he couldn’t and fell over. “Figli di puttana!”

“Are you strong enough to escape with me?”

“E-escape? How?” Ezio shook the bars and used his knife to try to loosen the bars, Federico laced up his pants and lurched his way to Ezio, “Have you spoken to padre?”

“I found you first...I have not made to Petruccio or father yet.” Ezio heaved, climbing here wasn’t easy even in his youth and the risk of falling was great. He looked so distraught and scared and Federico limped over to him, “Fratello..I do not understand, they said that we are traitors, madre is in such a state and Claudia.” Federico touches Ezio face, he’s rarely seen his brother frightened and Federico tried moving the bars but they weren’t coming free. Not with the present tools Ezio had, he wanted to escape with him..to get to his father and Petruccio.

But once they were free, where would they go? Petruccio wouldn’t be able to make the climb much less the battle to escape with them, then there was actually fleeing the city...they would be on the run, hunted. It didn’t matter if they were free, they were prisoners of a lie, so it was paramount that the Auditores cleared their name or they could never hold their heads up with pride again.

“Dearest Ezio, you must go to padre...he will be able to help you better than I can.”

“W-what?! But Federico-” he was silenced with a heavy kiss, Federico’s lips melded with Ezio with his tongue diving deeper into his mouth...searching and twisting his tongue. Ezio almost lost his balance and Federico relinquished his hold.

“Go Ezio...speak to father. We haven’t much time...do as I say!” Ezio looked at his brother in mixed desire and sadness. He nodded and climbed up the tower with Federico reaching up just to touch the passing leg as if he was passing strength. This was his decision...

 

 _**His last kiss...** _

_**  
** _

Federico didn’t sleep, he couldn’t sleep...not anymore and not after he heard the guards shouting outside and the pounding footsteps rushing past his cell. They found Ezio and panic gripped him, no, not Ezio...please God not him, he was their only hope and if he was caught Federico feared what would be done to him.

He heard the guards whispers, what they would do to Ezio’s pretty face, oh the disgusting things they had in their minds. Federico knew he was raped, Petruccio and even padre met the same fate, humiliation to destroy their spirits...but they picked the wrong family, they were the Auditore! Such shame wouldn’t wound them, they would rise from it..conquer it and bring all of those responsible to justice.

The guards weren’t having much luck with Ezio and Federico smiled proudly, Ezio was freedom...you couldn’t hope to contain that spirit no matter what.

He wondered what his father would tell Ezio, Federico hoped it would be something that could save them...they had many friends from their father’s association with the Assassins so while this matter was uncomfortable. They will have their chance to regain their honor, Ezio would ensure that, he would find those with the power to free them...to save them from the gallows.

Yes, yes everything would be okay...everything will work out. Hell, would not get his soul...not this time.

Federico closed his eyes but he didn’t sleep, he couldn’t...even now with the small fluttering of hope in his heart. He remembered his kiss with Ezio, that frightened face coated with sweat and dirt from climbing to get to his cell. Those cold bars keeping them apart...it wouldn’t be so in the morning, in the morning he will embrace Ezio tightly, he will pour all his love and adoration on him.

And in the night, they will find each other, tangled bodies and twisted limbs...he feel Ezio’s flesh against his stomach and lick every firm area that his mouth can fit around, there he’ll form a heated circle around his nipples. Anywhere and everywhere..

His nails will leave lines of red marks across Ezio’s shoulders, the hot form will leave him speechless and he’ll cry out from the sweetest agony filling him..but he won’t yield, he’ll demand more and more. To melt away the gunk inside him from this nightmare. Ezio will be the cure, there is no medicine more potent...no love more true or pure. A blindingly beautiful light entered Federico’s soul, something clear and soft almost like a whisper but he couldn’t make out the words.

Sleep...it told him to sleep and he did, reluctantly.

 

The dawn came, such a beautiful day in Firenze...there was a crowd as they were herded into the gallows...so many times Federico had seen them..those of the guilty put to their end but he never doubted their guilt. Now here he was, with his father and small Petruccio walking together, he looked at them...how worn they were? He saw familiar faces, Uberto was there and the fluttering of hope became a strong flapping of eagle wings even as the ropes were placed around their necks.

Uberto Alberti was a close friend to the Auditores...his position allowed him all the power he needed to save them. It was over, yes..it was over.

“In the absence of any compelling evidence, I am bound to pronounce you guilty. You and your collaborators are hereby sentenced to death.”

Time...seem to move slowly, Federico heard the deafening roar of the crowd as the sentence was pronounced and in the corner of Federico’s eye, he saw a figure in white...completely in white and recognized the clothing and insignia, those were his father’s robes.

An assassin...in his father’s robes.

Ezio...it was Ezio.

Federico was always told that those robes would be adorned on him, that his father would pass them to him as the privilege of being the First Born..and how he truly wanted to wear them. He dreamed of it. The hood concealed Ezio’s face but Federico could still see his pain...the betrayal.

"You are the traitor, Uberto - and one of them! You may take our lives this day, but we will have yours in return, I swear! We will-"

He felt the rope tightening as the floor gave way and his body fell.

Everything felt soft...now as he sees Ezio adorned in the robes of their father...how elegant he made them as he struggled trying to get to them, his voice straining as he pleaded for their lives. Not understanding how this could have happened and was knocking guards over in his mad pursuit to get to them, to stop this.The bright glow of white in the sun, the trickery of the light and how beautiful Ezio made everything seem, he stretched out his hands...the robes and the blades around and behind him....almost like they were..

 

 _**Wings.** _

 

 _No do not cry fratello...do not make such a face. I am not afraid...this was fate, I was fated to this just as I was fated to love you._ _To love you and to never have you...truly, I regret nothing..we are eagles, we_ _try to keep them, our feathers...even as we soar into the heavens._

 _......but they always fall no matter how beautiful._

 

The snap was quick, it was dark that scattered to a calming white.

 

 

**Feathers-END**


End file.
